


Simsense

by Over_Run_666



Series: Chip Pusher [1]
Category: Shadowrun, cyberpunk - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Sadism, Science Fiction, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: In rain sodden Seattle a former simsense starlet turned Shadowrunner escapes from captivity at the hands of a vicious gang boss only to discover that some bindings are not as easily slipped.
Series: Chip Pusher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001205
Kudos: 6





	1. Simsense

**Simsense**

An erotic Shadowrun Short Story.

She kept the pressure on the guard’s neck with her forearm as he struggled. The Heavy armoured jacket and helmet would have been good against the captives strikes but against this lock. They just made it impossible slip out of the hold and applied even more pressure on his neck. The guard changed from trying to move remove her arm from his neck to trying to get a weapon from his belt but the captives’ legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, preventing him getting to anything useful. He started to elbow her in the ribs, she winced from the impact. Normally the blows from such a disadvantageous position would have gone without notice but her weeks of imprisonment had weakened her and she didn’t have clothes, let alone armour. But she knew that with this solid hold on she just had to weather the blows for a finite amount of time. The guard elbowed half-heartedly one last time before becoming still. The captive held the lock for a while to make sure, then a little longer to make extra sure.

She unlocked her arms and legs and rolled the guard off her before standing over his body looking at the door defiantly. Her beautiful porcelain elven skin was marked by marked blue glowing Sperethial text tattoos on her sides and with red reminders of her cruel treatment, especially on her pert buttocks and perfect porn-star tits. Her piercing bright blue eyes shone from under the shoulder length white hair that fell over her face. The right side of her head was severely undercut, it was shaven flat but now is several weeks of tight growth that grew over the chrome Datajack and now mostly healed scar.

Many weeks she had waited for this moment and she knew better than to make a mistake in her haste now. She’d watched the movements of the guards and that vicious bitch, as they went about their daily abuse sessions. She knew that the only opening was on the third day when Lady Park herself came for a personal session. Of course, she had a guard with her but briefly that guard was alone finishing off, that had been her chance and at her feet was that guard.

A door in a dirty, cramped kitchen/living room opened a crack and the captives head pocked out briefly before disappearing again. The door opened halfway while she stepped out wearing the guards armoured jacket and trousers. Briefly the guard was visible in the doorway behind the captive, dressed only in his white shirt and briefs, locked to the wall with shackles she would find herself in daily. The very gag she so often wore was locked around her face. Sadly, both the helmet and boots didn’t fit, ‘It’s not like I have a big head, the right size for over a dozen top selling XXX Simsense chips.’ She thought to herself curtly. She locked the door with the guard’s keys and put them in her pocket again. At least that guard wasn’t being tortured or penetrated as she had been in that situation, she thought to herself.

Consort had made it down the ground floor of the tenement. If any of the other rooms had contained other guards, she hadn’t encountered them as walked down two hallways and 4 flights of stairs. A benefit of wearing no shoes was that she was lighter on her feet and this concreate floor was gross enough; but the street is going to be terrible. Now on the way out, just before the double doors that led onto the street, one of the side doors was open. She poked her head and around the corner, instead of ducking back as she intended, her eyes widened and stood framed in the doorway. She snapped the Fichetti pisyol up to point into the room and then she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

‘Lady’ Han Park was sitting cross-legged in a finely upholstered black leather chair, quite out of keeping with the run-down apartment block. Even this room, with no rooms off it, was old, mouldy and stained. It contained only the chair, a bondage bench in black metal and red leather padded upholstery and Han Park wearing a tailored red leather trench coat, black rubber gloves and stiletto heeled boots. Those black rubber gloves that she had beaten and probed her orifices with so often. Those same boots, the clacking heels of which, haunted her days for they spelled the onset of both pain… and asked for pleasure. Those thigh-high, 7” heeled, black leather boots were crossed under her coat, her right foot going up and down slightly, rhythmically. Beneath her long black hair, which was tied back in a tight pony tail, her pretty (obviously semisynthetic) face was grinning. This alone put Consort on edge. But there was really nowhere to go from this room.

“You made a mistake hanging round here Park” Consort said defiantly “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long”.

“You’ve been waiting?” queried Han. Her voice was perfect like a presenter on old vid recordings. Despite her Korean heritage her English might be confused with an upper-class east coast UCAS’er. Her grin becoming a full smile. “I was beginning to think you’d never get out. I was worried I’d have to throw you something more than a lock pick.”

The pen clip that Consort had thought she’d taken so carefully from Han’s belt when she was pleasuring her earlier. ‘She’s bluffing’ Consort thought, but she was clearly unnerved.

“Nice try, but I’ve got the gun so keep it down” Said Consort, as clearly as she could while she aimed directly at Parks head.

“What gun?” Said Park in a matter of fact way.

Consort looked at her quizzically, how could she dare try such an obvious bluff. It’s then she realised the gun in her hand was getting lighter. She stared at it as it disintegrated in her hand, at first it crumbled like dry cake. Before long it was running through her fingers like black sand. ‘What is this, am I in the Matrix’ she thought to herself. It’s only then she noticed her armoured jacket, belt and trousers falling away from herself into dust. She watched the dust from her clothes fall. It flickered out of existence before it hit the ground. She took a step back reaching for the wall around the door, the dry rough painted plaster. Then the door frame, the smooth hard PVC.

“Simsense?” consort said Sternly. She realised they were saving processing power with that dust but the building textures were too real, none repeating. Her bodies responses today had already been tested in extremis that would be difficult to recreate in the web. She’d known from the scar on her head that they had changed her cyberware but couldn’t have conceived of this level of tech.

“It’s far more than Simsense” said Han, clearly offended. “This is the most advanced augmented reality Simrig ever implanted. You’ve been gone over 3 months”.

“3 months” Consort repeated incredulously. It might have sounded like a bluff but she had seen, felt, the effects. It seems the corporate rumours were true, Park herself was clearly in deep with some big tech industry.

“You were in a suspension tube for 3 weeks after you were upgraded. Improved Simrig, link, remote node, a bunch of memory. In all honesty you had much of the gear needed. We just needed an upgrade in most cases. And don’t try to hack it or get a doc in there. A cortex bomb will take your head off if you so much as touch the components or try to get someone in the program.”

Consort gritted her teeth. It’ll take more than these tricks.

The naked elf women fell to the floor, wracked with pain. It felt like a hundred tasers were fired into every part of her body. She raised to her hands and knees looking up at Park who was still smiling. “This is impossible. How much must have this have cost you? she croaked.

“Once you work for me, even far down the line, you always work for me.” said Han excitedly. “And for you to come back and try to steal from me? That made it personal. You runners are used to the Corps, they always spend the bare minimum. It’s more efficient to hit back at the Corp that sent the runners rather than runners themselves for the most part. I’m sure you’ve even taken cash from the same company you just knocked over to hit the people that funded the last run.”

“But us criminals run on fear, If I get you and your friends then other runners will have second thoughts. And believe me, I’ll find out who funded you.” Han said as looked down on her naked, wounded captive.

‘Her friends?!’ Consort though to herself, she was looking at the ground her face in a snarl.

“It’s so nice to have you back in the family Consort, you can work off the cost of all this. You were always a big draw and we should able to have you experience some amazing things.”

“I’ll never work for you again!” Consort blurted out, without thinking.

Suddenly her hand burst into flames, she screamed in the agony at the pain that was many, many times worse than she had ever experienced. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared, leaving Consort on her back tears streaming from her eyes as she stared at her hand in disbelief. She whipped away the tears with a swipe of her left arm and raised herself to a sitting position staring at Han in disbelief. How could anyone be this ruthless, to burn someone alive to record their agony. Someone with an expensive sim rig implant… like her.

“Still think you are going to go it alone?” said Han, quietly and calmly. “I’ll be happy to leaving you burning from head to toe with a fire that you can’t put out and won’t die from. I daresay you be begging me to kill you.”

“I.. I’ll do it” Consort said weekly as she started to raise to her feet. “I’ll join you again.”

“Then please strap yourself to the bench.” said Han, in a very matter of fact way. “You give yourself to me one last time and it’ll start our relationship.”

Consort looked at it for a short period, she had spent a long time out of these past months locked up. She didn’t see that she had a choice but more than that, she was facing the fact that she was quite excited by the thought of Lady Park taking her, even after this prolonged mistreatment. She couldn’t quite explain it. She had always been towards the extreme edge of kinky. They paid her enough for it. But somehow that bitch just got her going more than anyone else.

Consort locked the steel maglock cuffs at the base of the bench around her ankles then put the ball gag in her mouth, buckling the black leather straps around the back of her head. Finally, she put her weight on the bench, her tortured breasts squeezed as she reached to maglock cuffs on either side of the bench. With a little bit of ham-fisted swinging she got it to clamp over her left wrist. She paused briefly, before realising she was trapped anyway by now. Her left wrist was clamped in with a little more speed now she had the method down. She lay her head down on her left side looking at Lady Park.

Han rose deliberately, but elegantly, whipping her long red coat open like a cowboy about to draw. The weapon that was drawn was a massive purple strap on dildo that the Lady had bound to her crotch by hefty leather straps. Straps that went around her waist and between her legs over that tight rubber catsuit that covers her body up to the collar. She started to walk forward towards the bench, the securely fastened captive raised her head and took a deep breath through her nose before lying her head down on the right side facing the door. With nothing she could do about it she would rather not fret over seeing it coming.

Park touched the captives naked shoulder with her rubber gloved hand. Consort jerked expecting worse, but there was nowhere she could go retreat to. Han continued unabated, gently running her fingers down the glowing tattoos on the tightly bound captives’ side right, down to her pert buttocks. Han squeezed her right buttock sensually and then gave it a powerful slap making her convulse against the restraints on the bench. Another slap against the left buttock, then the right again, then the left. Each time the captive tightly closed her eyes and bit down on the ball gag. A short continuous spanking later, Consorts eyes opened wide as she felt Hans rubber clad fingers running down the lips of her vagina.

“Look how wet you are. You filthy bitch.” said Han with perfect elocution but a shaming tone. Consort felt Hans rubber clad hips press against her buttocks as Han leant over her, trusting her moist fingers into Consorts face. Consort closed her eyes again and felt that wet rubber wipe across her face.

It was true, Consort thought. She was turned on by it, by the pain, the humiliation, the domination. In her life before being a Shadowrunner she had tried it all, bondage, S and M, roleplay, it was all par for the course in the Simsense and BTL recordings and she had fun with it in the past but it was never something she initiated. Since she had been here though, she actively started to enjoy it. It seemed like the more she was hurt, the more power she had taken the more she wanted it. It didn’t hurt that when Park fucked her it was the best she ever had. And the pain made the pleasure better. Then she had started to enjoy the pain. She knew now that she could have escaped ages ago. She’d established their schedule and found the weaknesses days ago, weeks even, but kept making excuses to herself.

So it was that she smiled a little bit as Hans rubber strap on began to enter her dripping wet cunt. She winced as the full girth was forced in. She inhaled through her nose and bit down on the gag, arching her back as the full length was pushed into her and she felt that hard leather base slap against her buttocks. She breathed out as she felt the pressure give when it was pulled out only for it to be pushed back in with more force. Every inch of movement sent waves of pleasure through her abdomen and she clenched her fists as she rocked her body in response. She was just getting used to the pleasure and twinges of pain, then she felt a rubber covered finger teasing her pussy. A sensation hit her like an electric shock as Park played with her clitoris. The speed of the thrusting and rubbing of her clit increased, raising her pleasure with it. The feelings grew and grew, faster than Consort could imagine. She felt like she would be torn apart with pressure or black out from the sensation. Then suddenly just when she was at her limit the pressure released a wave of ecstasy that rocked her whole body, she threw her head back and her knees buckled. She slumped onto the bench as the that strap on dildo was pulled out of her pussy eliciting a small wince from the left side of Consorts face that wasn’t buried in the red leather of the bench.

Consort felt Park caress both of her Butt cheeks then run her hands down the back of her thighs. This elicited a slight smile from the captive, then her eyes grey wide as saucers when she felt parks lips gently kiss her clitoris forcing a moan of pleasure from her own lips.

“It’s not all bad as a miserable slave is it.” taunted Han.

Consort didn’t respond, not that the ball gag would have allowed it. Then she heard two faint clicks and felt the cuffs on her ankles fall away. The miserable slave heard the click clack of Hans shoes then she came into view. She stood imperiously, judging Consort. The still bound slave saw Lady Park crouch elegantly and heard a click, immediately feeling the pressure released from her left wrist. She didn’t move. Park placed a hand on the small of the captives back, pressing down as she rose. She disappeared out of site walking behind Consort, her hand moved from her back to her ass as she walked around. As if the captives rear was a banister. Consort didn’t move but she soon heard another click and felt her right had gained freedom. Then she heard more click clack heels getting a little quieter then heard the chair creak slightly.

“Look in the box, Slave.” Said Han calmly, quietly but none the less expecting full cooperation. The slave stood up, still a little achy between the legs. She started to unbuckle the gag and looked to the right of the bench and saw a simple carboard box that she hadn’t seen from the door originally. Leaving the ball gag on the bench she bent down and slowly peeled back the card flaps that sealed the box. Inside the box was a series of pieces of curved metal on a bed of white rubber. She took a thick silver incomplete hoop that swung open to form an m shape.

“That’s your collar.” Han said derisively from the chair, her fingers drumming silently against the arms of the chairs.

Consort looked at it the collar, it was about as thick as two of her first two fingers with an oval cross section and seemed solid. Other than the simple hinge there were no other features, even the closing end was a simple domed end and a divot on the other side.

“Once you have this on, we’ll get you settled in recording again.” Han explained as Consort lifted the collar to her neck. Just as she felt the cold metal on her neck Park interrupted “Then you can tell us all about your friends”. The passivity on Consorts face was immediately replaced with furrowed brows of anger. Without thinking the collar left her like a shuriken. As it travelled towards the seated dominatrix Consorts’ visage changed to fear realising what she had done. Her mouth dropped open as the collar failed to make contact with Park, passing through her as easily as if she were made of mist. It bounced off the back of the chair, hit the ground with a clatter and skittered across the bare concrete before resting in the corner. Consort stared at park whose face turned to anger.

Her voice raised for the first time and dropped in pitch “I won’t have that type of petulance Slave.”

The slave doubled over. She could feel an invisible blade peeling the skin from her stomach. She screamed in agony vainly trying to stop the knife that didn’t exist or to her ease the pain.

“Stop!” She screamed. Her voice much weaker now and tears again streaming down her face. “I’ll do anything you want, just please stop.”

“Good. Never forget this, I can inflict this on you at anytime, anywhere and I’ll know exactly what you are doing.”

The pain abated; the illusory knife disappeared. The elf just sat on the ground eyes wide in fear and shock. Was Park ever here at all? She was experienced with Simsense and the good stuff was real life resolution but making it work in real life without a glitch, without a single thing giving it away. That level of tech and programming shouldn’t be available to this chip pusher. Now she knew why Park was so much better at pleasuring her than anyone else though. It was programmed that way. Then tweaked to make it even better. But not so much as it was obvious. Park really was the best at this. What else wasn’t real. What could she even trust anymore?

Without rising, the sub wiped her eyes with her wrist and slowly crawled over to the corner of the room where the collar lay. She sat up holding the collar her head lowered she forced out words of her own meekly “Please don’t hurt my friends.” She wasn’t sure she knew what she would do otherwise. Despite her skills at negotiation she had no real cards to play. But to her surprise Park answered.

“Well I can’t promise they won’t be hurt at all, where’s the fun in that?” Said Park, smiling wryly. “But I won’t kill them if I can take them alive. You can help with that and if you do, if you promise to serve me, then I’ll make sure they are ok.”

Consort didn’t answer and didn’t look up. She just swept the white hair from her neck a lifted the collar with the other. She closed both sides as a final admission that she had obeyed her instincts to betray her friends. It was tighter than she expected, for second it felt like maybe it was going to choke her to death, but Park had spent too much for that, then she heard the metal click together. She felt a flash of heat from the ends and the hinge as they connected. Clearly some kind of chemical welding. Permanent.

She looked at park for recognition, which she hated herself for.

“Good little slave” Said park, still smiling and noticeable more comfortable. “Call me Mistress”

“Yes Mistress” Said Consort, though it burned her inside to say it. She was terrified of Lady Parks repercussions.

“Now stand up. Walk over to the box and put the rest on.” Said park.

Consort did exactly that, she didn’t have a choice. She realised the rest of metal in the box was a solid silver chastity belt. She had worn some before in previous Sim recordings and modelling so knew how to put this on. She lifted the clattering metal to her waist.

That thick flat band that went between her legs had a rounded thick rounded cylinder perpendicular to it. She knew what this was, even though the ones she had worn before hadn’t had it. She carefully fed the cylinder into her, thankfully lubricated, pussy. She winced and exhaled with every small push as the cold metal chilled her. Finally, it was home and her pussy lips closed around the thinner base that connected to the band. Having this inside her would take some getting used to. She flashed a glance at Han, through her hair while her own head was still bowed. Han was snickering to herself.

The slave folded first one side of the belt closed over a short thick post at the end of the crotch band then the other. There was no setting for the size, on either band. Clearly this was made exactly to her specification, but still it was very tight around the waist as she closed the final band. That band included a flat disk like lock that went over the post that was on the crotch band and through the other half of the waist band. It closed with loud click sealing her sex away.

“Excellent, now you are truly my slave. Only I can satisfy you now” Park said with a satisfied look as she slowly clapped quietly. “Now you can go. There’s a phone in there, it has an address set that you will go to, it will be your home for a while and where you will record some new Simsense and BTL for me.” It will be pretty a specific fetish, unlike your old stuff but I think there’ll be a market. I’ll know everything you get up to so make sure you go straight there. And don’t play with your new toys, the belt will, well blow your cunt up if you try and remove it without the key and the collar…”

“Yeah.” Consort interrupted quietly “It’ll blow my head off, I get it… Mistress.” She finished trying to placate the Lady. Consort touched the barely perceptible scar behind her ear.

The dominatrix continued, clearly amused by her slave’s interruption “Put your clothes on and come meet your new family. You have lot of investment to work off”

The slave walked over to the box and took out a white rubber backless minidress. Stepped into it pulling it over her ass and fixing it behind her neck. Once connected lines of blue light occasionally dashed across the surface of the rubber, clearly an expensive outfit. The rubber clung to her body tightly, especially around her butt, waist and breasts. It was clearly she was wearing a chastity belt to anyone who knew what to look for.

The remaining things in the box were a pair of calf high white stiletto heeled boots, a cell phone, a Walther PB-120 pistol with two magazines and a long, hooded, light grey coat. She put the boots and coat on then put the phone in her coat pocket. She clicked the safety off the pistol, the crosshairs appeared in her vision thanks to her smartgun implant. It was her choice of pistol for most purposes, but this wasn’t her pistol. She was sure it they’d given it to her so they could shut it off via the smartlink. She slipped in a magazine and slipped in the other, and the pistol, into a holster in the coat. While she was picking things up Park, or rather the image of Park had disappeared.

The faded grey front door of tenement opened slowly and consort stepped out carefully into the pouring rain. Even with her hood up close people would see that she was an elf and the quality of clothes made her easily stand out in this poor neighbourhood. Now she knew why they had given her a gun. She had checked before leaving and there was a taxi rank a couple of blocks away that would take her where she needed to go. Her boots clacked as walked down the short stairs and made her way along the sidewalk. She kept her head down, the heavy rain might cover her a little.

She took the cell phone out of her pocket, she briefly considered messaging her fellow Shadowrunners before dismissing the idea. They were clearly monitoring this phone. She felt a smack on her ass which made her break step slightly. She started to turn to hit the culprit before she realised that was the feeling of skin on skin contact and there would be no one there.

“You had better be thinking of only calling me dear.” Lady Park chided from behind her. At least, it sounded like she was behind her but the consort knew there was no one there really. She didn’t want to look just in case she did see her. Which she knew she may do but that would confuse her further. Then felt another phantom touch, one that far more difficult to ignore. A wet finger gently stroked her clitoris. She had broke step again and walking very slowly. She breathed heavily with relief when it finished, but found herself very disappointed when her own fingers, that had reached inside her coat, only touched cold metal.

“Stay good little slave, pain and pleasure are mine to command. Hurry up, you’ll be wanting a refill soon and the comedown is hard” Consort heard again. While the words were no surprise to the little slave it had made clear that that Parks monitoring of her extended far beyond simply monitoring the phones usage.

Of course, they had jacked her up. That explains her near insatiable lust in the face of abject horror. Aphrodisiacs, custom pheromone boosters, substituted amphetamines, possibly others. It wasn’t unusually for pimps, and BTL pushers to have their girls and boys take drugs to make them pliable but whatever this was far more subtle, far more expensive.

She quivered slightly with the knowledge that she really did seem to be in a no-win situation, at least with what she knew now. She couldn’t trust anything and could be being monitored at any time. Any additional information she might need would be where Park is. She slipped the cell phone into her pocket. She clicked and splashed along to her new destiny, she only hoped that her friends would fare better than she did.


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip Pusher Chapter 2.01  
> An erotic Shadowrun Short Story
> 
> The beautiful elf face Consort arrives at Lady Han Parks place of business throwing herself on Mistress Parks Mercy.
> 
> Additional Content warning!  
> There are some scenes of extreme sexual violence

Chip Pusher Chapter 2.01

  
An erotic Shadowrun Short Story

By Over_Run_666

Consort pulled back the hood of the stylish grey trench coat she was wearing.

Despite the unenviable position her recent experiences had put her in those piercing blue eyes and flawless white skin made her a striking figure. She shook her long white hair out and brushed it so it lay down the left side of her body. She felt shattered, they hadn’t treated her during her recent incarceration.

Despite that the two gangsters in front of the elevator circled her like hyena around a carcass. The only thing that was hold them back was that this piece of meat had been chosen by their matriarch.

They were Korean men, late twenties - early thirties, in well-tailored black Asian collared suits. Well armoured obviously. Decent cyberware, if you knew what to look for.

These were soldiers expected to look after themselves, well paid and expected to be able hold their own in a fight.

They were a far cry from the street thugs of less well-connected gangs, or even the numerous bands of thugs that this group used to project their power far a wide.

But the Koreans ruled through fear. Actual fighting was rare, they were mostly bosses, administrators. They had businesses, both legal and illegal, and families that needed their investment.

They themselves were a far cry from professional warriors such as Shadowrunners.

It wasn’t lost on Consort that she was comparing them to samurai and mercenaries she knew. She was on her own here though. She herself could hold her own but wasn’t anything like some of her more combat capable friends, probably on a level with these guys at best.

But still. She stood out.

Like and glowing angel among the ranks of the damned she stood out.

She held her head high as she went to the elevator.

She made sure to drop that wet grey coat on the table. To make those mooks take it. So that she could show off her illuminated white rubber backless dress.

So, she could, even in this lowest eb, let them know who they were dealing with.

****

The elevator opened on a floor that seemed like it was different world to the lobby she entered downstairs.

Walls and carpet in rich red. Gold fittings, black woods. Expensive looking art on the walls. It could have been an expensive corp building. If a corp was going for super villain chic.

A couple did.

This was Lady Hans floor, personal quarters, office, meeting room.

Few of the people even working in this building had ever been allowed up here.

This wasn’t an honour.

As soon as she got off the lift a metal bin slid open in the wall. One of many across the whole wall.

A voice like a hotel concierge shouted up. “Please deposit all items in the locker provided.”

The elf pulled her gun and was about to drop in the bin. “Wait ALL items?” She asked out loud. She fully imagined needing to relinquish guns and communication devices. But EVERYTHING?

“ALL possessions.” her concierge clarified.

She emptied her pockets into the bin. She sighed and removed her clothes putting them all in the box. Satisfied It clamped closed.

There was a mirror here. She imagined there were a lot of mirrors in this building.

She examined herself in that glass. Naked except for the featureless silver hoop around her neck and the silver chastity belt around her waist.

Her body was still beautiful. Porcelain white skin, slender physique, wonderful tits and ass. Expensive, tasteful glowing blue tattoos.

Her fingers raised to the brand burned into her cheek. She could see it, feel it, it even hurt to the touch but she was pretty sure it didn’t exist. It did after all get burned into her face out of nowhere when she was caught dawdling on the way over here.

That only made sense if it was simsense recording. But still she kept touching it as if it were real. She hoped the welts on her back were likewise false memories, she had no idea. At least those would fade.

The drawer closed, then opened again quickly as if to prompt her to do more. She looked at herself, examining her ears for jewellery, even her hair. She pulled at her collar but that solidly welded there.

Her hands went to the solid metal chastity belt around her crotch. To her surprise the lock came away with little effort. Clearly remote controlled and held on by residual magnetism. She took those silver bands off her waist and crotch, from in her crotch, and dropped them in the bin with a clang.

Satisfied It clanged shut. Consort wasn’t completely unhappy with being free of that thing but was worried for what reason it had been removed.

Naked she advanced down the corridor. She was a beauty regardless, had been on countless XXX chips. She was not one to be shy just because she was naked. And from what Han… er that recording of Han… said she was expecting to be naked pretty quickly.

But not on this floor

She was clearly being forced to be naked to make her feel vulnerable.

To some degree it was working.

She continued walking. She knew it was the door at the end.

It slid open automatically as she reached for the handle.

Through the door was a black wood and red leather chair. Almost a throne, really dominating the room. Raised off the ground on small ziggurat of stairs.

Lady Han was in that throne. Tall black leather, high heeled boots. Slinky red rubber dress with split up to her hips. Black rubber gloves. Hair in a tight bun held in place by a pair of vicious needle like stilettos with small cross guards.

The rest of the room was covered with expensive art and antiques. Especially Korean antiques as expected. This might have been the decorations for a room of an executive in a megacorp archology, except they would have a lot more floor space, and probably not a throne.

The only tech visible was a display screen on an arm next to the throne but there was no doubt others hidden around.

“Hold it.” Han spoke as Consort went to walk towards her. She feared immediate and vicious retribution.

The elf took a guess and dropped to the floor on her knees, head touching the ground, hands crossed in front of her palms down.

The gang boss clapped. “Excellent choice my dear. I’d like to see that more of that. But you may get up now. I’d to see the stock.”

She rose slowly. Standing at her full height, arms by her side she hung her head. She already didn’t need prompting to act submissive.

Apparently, in certain circumstances it’s like riding a bike.

They stood in silence for some time, Lady Han inspecting her new acquisition.

“TURN!” She said tersely.

The white skinned Elven woman span 180 degrees.

She stood for some time. Head still bowed.

“TURN!” Han repeated.

Consort turned again.

“Very nice Consort. You haven’t aged a day since I last saw you. You’ll have to build up your followers again but I’m sure you be popular again. You never know you might pay back your dept and start earning in… well, let’s just say you are lucky your Elven looks won’t deteriorate quickly. You have a some expensive, cutting edge, tech in you… and on you.”

“Yes, Mistress Park.” Consort said dejectedly. Maybe if she could see the account. Know how much she had to work off.

She chastised herself for falling into that slave mentality so quickly. Han was making her work to pay of the instruments of her own torture.

A beeping notification drew Han’s eyes to the console next to her throne.

“Do you have something to say my little slave? Are you feeling a little perturbed with these terms?”

The naked woman tensed, eyes wide as she looked at the ground. ‘Could she read her mind?’

No, she thought to herself. No, she didn’t need to read her mind when her cybernetics were transmitting all of her sensations to Han.

Even thinking about resisting might give her away.

She dropped to the floor again, kowtowing again. “I’m sorry Mistress Park! I have no problem with your terms. Please forgive me!”

Han Park let a small smile creep across one corner of her mouth.

“I want you to leave this room. Go into the room on the left before the lift. There is a document table by the door. Sign that. Then I want you to tightly bind yourself to that horse. DON’T forget that additional fun piece. If I have to pick up after you, I won’t be pleased.

The Shadowrunner rose quickly, head still hanging. “Thank you, Mistress Park.”

She turned quickly and padded into the hall.

The door slammed behind her.

She worried about getting the wrong door but as she approached the end of the hallway a door on her left opened on its own.

Walking in carefully she looked around.

There was indeed a small table by the door. It contained a thick contract and a pen. Physical contracts, Lady Han did like the traditions. She turned it over and opened the last two pages finding the signature page which she quickly signed and dated.

She wasn’t told to read it. She didn’t have time to read it. And what if she did?

She was in no position to haggle about the content.

So, she signed her life away. It was only putting in writing what she already been forced to agree to.

Once that was done, she could address that black wooden bondage horse in the centre of the room.

There was nothing else in the black wooden walled room accept that horse.

Well, there were a few rings attached around the wall at regular intervals.

The horse had six large cuffs around it. For ankles, thighs and wrists.

She shuddered as she saw what was waiting for her on top of the bench. Han would notice that reaction on her screen for sure.

A length of rope, doubled back to allow adjustment, with a stout hook on one end and a ball covering the point. The elf sighed, that was for her butt alright, and it wasn’t going to be easy.

The other end terminated in a pair of small hooks, intended for her nose.

Not comfortable but this wouldn’t be her first Rodeo. She worn stuff like this before, and put it on other people but not had to put it on herself. That would be a challenge.

She decided to start with getting the length of the adjustable cuffs correct. She straddled the horse comparing the lengths to the position of her limbs. It was difficult without clamping the cuffs around her limbs but it would be too late by then. She leaned this way and that till she thought it was right, remembering to er on the side of too tight, as Han said she as expecting.

She might as well start with the ankle and thigh cuffs. She clicked each one closed around her legs as tightly as she could take. She pulled the thigh ones straps tighter pulling her abdomen down on the bench with as much force as she could take.

Then came that hook. She hadn’t been good enough to warrant getting any lubricant from what she could see.

So, she spat on that metal ball and twisted around. She put it against her anus, took a deep breath, closed her eyes tight and pushed. Her ass had seen its fair share of traffic but this was a particularly unforgiving intruder. She gritted her teeth and winced as it popped in.

She lay there, panting a little. She could feel that hard metal sphere and hook anytime she moved.

Consort knew she may not have much time. She pulled her hair straight and tied that cord around it. Forcing her back bowed backwards and pulling on her hair painfully.

A little too much, considering she had to get her wrists into those cuffs. To hold her chest closely to the horse.

She stretched back letting adjusting the cord tension until she was just able to lie flat.

So next she pulled those hooks down to her nose, it was very tight. She leaned back as much as possible to give her some slack to put those hooks up her nose.

She reached to the right and grabbed the cuff, then leaned the other way and grabbed the strap of other cuff with her fingertips. Already she was feeling the pressure of that pair of hooks on her nose.

The last cuff was the most difficult. She held the open metal cuff with her hand for dear life.

She could hear a slight click clack of severe heels in the corridor behind her. Given the expected sound proofing of this room she must be close.

She twisted her hand trying to grab the base of the cuff, trying to get her wrist into it. It was a difficult stretch. If she could reach, surely Han would be satisfied. But she would be punished severely if not.

The apex of her nose was being pulled tightly and painfully. The hook in her ass was pulling at her anus painfully and, much though she hated to admit it, was exciting her sexually.

With one last stretch, one last pull on her nose that felt like she might lose it, One last pull on her ass that made it feel like she might split. The cuff closed with a ting just as the door behind her slid open.

With the clicking shoes she heard the rumbling of some kind of cart, maybe a drone. With her head pulled back tightly Consort couldn’t turn to see what it was. It seemed to have been left right behind her as Lady Han Park appeared in the periphery of her vision.

She walked around the horse pulling on each of the cuffs in turn.

In a couple of places, she tightened the cuffs down a little. It was achingly tight by the end.

The Lady pulled on the cord to the elf’s hook. Consort gritted her teeth as it pulled on her shiny white hair and her sore sphincter.

The Korean gangster tightened it a little. Then she wiggled the hook for a while.

Consort felt herself getting stimulated by that metal ball, there wasn’t anything she could do about that.

Lady Han Park stopped torturing the elf girl before she came. The red rubber clad woman appeared in front of her.

The Shadowrunner could not read her expression.

“I see you’ve signed the contract.”

“Of course, Mistress Park.”

“Onto the next point.” Lady Park continued. Her face went completely serious. “Who are the other Shadowrunners that helped you steal from me? Tell me everything about them and where to find them. Tell me how to get them.”

As vulnerable as she was in this position, Consort couldn’t bring herself to do that.

“Mistress Park… I… I can’t…”

“That is a shame consort.” Han pressed a button on her wrist computer.

From behind the elf there was the whirring sound of electric motors.

It started buzzing and whining.

“Mistress Park… please.” The Shadowrunner pleaded.

Her deep fears were proven to be correct when she felt a cold, hard, vibrating metal against her labia.

It quickly advanced in shaking her sex. It was painfully sharp but also stimulating her sex powerfully.

It was being pushed into her cunt inexorably.

It was hurting her badly and she was already edging from the violent shaking.

“Mistress… I’ll make it up to you… please?”

“Consort. I can’t stop until I get what I need.”

The elf screamed as she was overcome with painful orgasm.

Not long after her screams became that of pain as it forced its way through her cervix. Blood started flowing from her cunt around the metal rod.

Forgetting herself for a moment, she realised this might kill her. At this point she welcomed death. She’d rather die than give up her friends.

So, she kept quiet as that metal spear tore through her womb. She could feel the blood spraying across her thighs. Gushing as if that machine was striking oil.

What was worse, inspite of the agony, perhaps because of it, she still came again at that point.

Then she remembered, she couldn’t believe she had forgot, this wasn’t real!

She wouldn’t die!

She’d waited too late though. That vicious spike cut through her womb and into her guts. Digestive juices poured out of the internal wound, into her tissues.

A whole new world of anguish opened up for the woman. She screamed in heart wrenching agony as Lady Han stood smiling.

Still it rocking her cunt and she came again groaning amoung the screams of tormet.

“You only need to tell me what I need to know.”

She tried to tell herself it wasn’t real. Either she didn’t believe herself or it didn’t matter.

“Lun-sm… oh fuck...” The elf croaked, “Maya Biton Lun-smith.”

“Who ELSE?”

“Agghhh, SCRAPPER! Christ! Freja Jensen.”

“Who Else?”

“Nnnnurgh. Angel Akemi. Gasp. Rojas. Broadband Bruja.”

“Who Else?”

“Fire…wirrrggh. Nnngh. Firewire.” She panted heavily. “Samantha Sung.”

“Sam Sung!” Consort repeated through gritted teeth.

The pain was added to by a stabbing, burning agony in her chest. She felt like she was dying.

Between screams she managed to scream. “Plea…se Misstress Park.”

“I need more Dannica.”

“Scraps is app…artment 69, 1213 Zehnd….”

On top of the anguish now the woman felt short of breath as the pain in her chest raised. She couldn’t speak… or breathe. Hey eyes were pouring with tears.

She panicked. Her mouth moving but no sounds coming out. She pulled against her bonds but was pinned tightly in place.

“Oh.” Said Han. Her voice completely flat, without emotion. “Looks like you’re out of time to spill the beans. That’s a shame.”

Consort gagged as she felt pointed metal in the back of her throat.

She could feel life ebbing away. It wasn’t her life she told herself. This wasn’t real, she told herself. But god damnit it felt real, horribly real, agonisingly real.

She was feeling short of breath to and as she began to dim her world became one of pain and that intense stimulations.

To her shame, she came again. Like nothing she had ever experienced before she came again. Silently howling like a beast, she came.

She realised she could taste metal and blood and bile, feel that hard metal.

Then she had to open her mouth as a bloody metal spear tip forced its way out of her mouth.

As she went cross eyed looking at that evidence of her own impalement. The shock, the pain, overcame her. She blinked each eye multiple times, each time they remained more and more closed until they remained closed and she passed out.

****

Consort opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor, already grasping her aching stomach.

Even though she wasn’t really bleeding there was still a pain in her guts. Maybe she pulled a muscle or her body just couldn’t believe she was really fine.

Park was sitting on a small high stool in the corner and looked up from her wrist computer when the elf moved.

Standing over prostrate woman was a stunning raven haired pale skinned woman with sharp features. Her eyes were white with a red medical cross in the centre, her mouth and nose were covered with a green latex surgical mask and she had a white latex nurses’ hat with that same red cross.

She was wearing a green latex short sleaved dress with white collar, cuffs and apron, which also had a red cross on it. She also wore white latex elbow length gloves, stockings and was tottering around on a green 6inch stiletto shoes.

She could have been a fetish model except for the cybereyes and something else strange about her. There were two pipes leading from the sides of her mask to the back of her dress, from the bottom of her dress a bundle of pipes and cables led out the open door.

That nurse held an eye open and shone a light into it.

She then closed a large plastic medical box and stood up.

A woman’s voice emanated from Lady Parks wrist PC. “She looks stable. I’ve given her some sedatives. There shouldn’t be any ongoing physical issues though she may not survive another encounter like that Lady Park.”

“You may go now Freya. I’ll call if we need you again.”

“Thank you, Lady Park.”

The sexy nurse turned and tottered out of the room. Her bundle of pipes and cables followed her and the door closed.

Behind her Park’s heels clicked onto the floor then she walked over till she was standing above the elf.

Park stood on Consorts stomach driving her heel painfully.

The Shadowrunner winced and groaned.

“Stop laying around you still haven’t told me everything I need. Do I need load up another simulation?”

Consort looked at her determined face. Then dropped her head in shame.

“No Mistress Park. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

She hated herself for giving up the information that would be used against her friends. But she felt like she had to. Not just because it would prevent her from having to feel like that again.

Not just, but also because maybe someone wouldn’t get killed to record a simense chup that would be run on her. She felt sorry for whoever that was that run the previous simulations but at least they only got to feel dying once.


End file.
